


Dragon Hunter

by CrissieB



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-22 06:16:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13758042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrissieB/pseuds/CrissieB
Summary: Alexander Lightwood is an archaeologist who finds himself presenting a paper to a conference and learning more than he wanted to about the darker side of funding research & development. Things are not quite what they seem and Alec will need to come up with a plan if he is to get what he wants.(Please comment as I appreciate all feedback to improve)





	1. Who are you

Alexander could not wait to get off the plane, This was one trip he was going to enjoy as he was catching up with his old room mate from University Jace Wyland and staying with him and his girlfriend for the week.  
Jace was waiting for him as he disembarked and Jace literally ran at him and hugged him so hard Alec thought he was going to break a rib. 

Alec hugged him back “It has been way to long, what 3 years”  
Jace smiled, “Yep and I have to warn you I am under strict instructions not to get arrested for drunk and disorderly.”  
Alec laughed, “Oh don’t tell me you are growing up.”  
Jace laughed, “No- I just can run faster.”  
Alec laughed. ‘“You look great”  
Jace smiled, “It’s Clary, she makes me eat healthy and look after my self. She is really great.”  
Alec raised his eyebrow, “Oh my- sounds serious.”  
Jace smiled, “I can’t wait until you meet her.”

They walked down to collect Alec’s luggage then headed back to Jace’s place.  
They pulled up and drove into under cover parking.

Alec smiled, “Nice.”  
Jace grabbed his bag and they went up to his apartment.  
Alec laughed, “What no pizza boxes?”  
Jace smiled, “So you are doing pretty well, who would have thought you would actually find something digging in the dirt.”  
Alec laughed, “Yeah, Can I tell you a secret?”  
Jace laughed, “Hey you have more of mine than I do of yours?”  
Alec smiled, “It was by accident.I thought it was a dinosaur and when we tested it , well we ended up finding a real dragon.”  
Jace laughed,”and the rest as they say is history. So this is your room, I have to go out for a few hours so grab a nap and I’ll be back with Clary. There’s food in the fridge. So are you seeing anyone?”  
Alec smiled, “Are you trying to be funny?”  
Jace smiled, “No I just think you know- its time to at least look.”  
Alec smiled, “Save the sermon for the tequila.”  
Jace nodded and smiled, “done”

Alec laid on the bed, great full for the fact that he could simply do what he had to and hang with Jace for a while. He did miss his best friend and was glad he was happy. He unpacked pulling out his itinerary and checking his emails.

He laid back and fell asleep. When he woke he could smell food cooking and people talking.  
He walked out of his room and Clary was behind the kitchen bench with Jace setting the table.  
Alec smiled, “You moved up to a knife and fork, I am so proud.”  
Clary laughed wiping her hands, “Only just. Nice to meet you Alec.”  
Alec smiled as she lent in and hugged him, “ Nice to meet you to thanks for letting me stay.”  
Clary smiled, “You are more than welcome, Its great to put a face to the name.”  
Alec smiled, “You have him trained well. How did you do it!”  
Clary laughed,”I am a nurse so I put sedatives in his food.”  
Alec laughed, “That explains it.”  
Jace smiled, “Ok. This is not going to be about me. Glad you two have a common interest but I know stuff about both of you so watch it.”  
Clary looked at him and Jace wrapped his arms around her waist, “Except for you baby, you can do anything you like.”  
Clary smiled, “ and you can go sit on the couch and get Alec a drink”  
Alec liked Clary, she was obviously good for Jace.Jace smiled and handed him a bourbon, “Do not give me shit”  
Alec raised his hands, “So hows things with you?”  
Jace smiled, “Yeah good, getting solid work so that’s good. We have a few restoration projects on the go, I’ll take you to this old church before you go, that’s my baby, we are restoring a 1200 year old Gothic church.”  
Alec smiled, “I was looking at the itinerary before, I have a big day tomorrow and Thursday, but other than that I can ditch the rest.”  
Jace smiled, “Great”  
They all sat around the table and chatted about the old days and each others work. A few more drinks and Clary had already gone to bed with Alec realizing it was nearly 2am.  
They decided to call it a night and Alec had one of the best night sleeps he had had in a while.

Clary was up at 7am and had started breakfast with Jace knocking on Alec’s door, “showers ready, move your ass.”  
Alec groaned and walked out wearing spider man pyjamas. Clary smiled.  
Ten minutes later Alec was out and dressed sitting at the table having eggs on toast and coffee. Jace gave him a key so he could come and go as he pleased and 15 minutes later Jace and Alec were on their way to the conference hall.

※※※※※

Alec stood at the registration desk and was greeted by a very thin women with a big smile and lots of teeth, “Good Morning”  
Alec smiled noticising her name badge, “Good Morning Tanya, My name is Alec Lightwood.”  
Tanya smiled, “Oh Yes Mr Lightwood, We are honoured to have you here with us presenting today. You are in the wrong line, However I can help you.”  
The women presented a VIP pack to Alec and prompted him up to the second floor where he would be supported further.

Alec smiled and walked up and noticed another women standing waiting for him. He smiled and handed her his badge and she took him into a room and gave him a tour, He didn’t really know many people by face, though they were nodding to him, the women who’s name was Debbie smiled, “If you need anything, anything at all, Please just come and see me, You are due to speak in conference room 1 at 10:30 and if you would like to arrive 15 minutes prior we can set up all your IT requirements.”  
Alec nodded and went to make himself a coffee and sat at one of the many tables.  
All of a sudden he heard a deep voice, “Alec?”  
He looked up and there was his old professor, Alec smiled, “Don, How are you”  
Don smiled,”Very well, and you are obviously very well.”  
Alec smiled, “Yes, thank you.”  
Don joined him at the table “I have to say, I was impressed, but not surprised. I am planning on catching your presentation.”  
Alec smiled, “Well that is one friendly face”  
Don smiled, “You will be fine, everyone is looking forward to it. It is the most exciting thing to happen since the finding of Tutankhamen.”

Alec smiled as Don introduced Alec to a few of the others, He was obviously using the fact that Alec was one of his former students, but Alec didn’t mind. Don had supported him through his studies even ensuring that he didn’t get charged after a big night out with Jace and in reality if it hadn’t been for Don and Jace Alec would be not be here today. 

Don smiled, “You boys drove me crazy.I must admit it kept me on my toes and I have never had as much fun since. Though Mary was great full that you graduated.You were a bad influence.”  
Alec smiled, “Oh give Mary my love.”  
Don smiled, “Oh you will see her tonight at the dinner.”  
Alec smiled, “I really look forward to that, I must say I do miss her cooking.”  
He called Jace and said, “Hey someone wants to say Hi,”  
Don had a quick chat and Jace laughed, but couldn’t speak for long.

Before long, It was time to go. Alec hugged him and started to prepare.While he knew the presentation inside and out. He was sweating at the thought that he had to deliver it to a full room.Alec was a field man, not a speaker or diplomat.

The room started to fill and Alec started to sweat. He breathed in and decided to simply get it over and done with. Remembering sound advice-just picture everyone naked though he never understood the theory.

He was introduced and thanked people for attending and started with the presentation looking directly at Don as Don smiled. Alec even gave special mention to his Professor and acknowledged him asking him to stand. Don was very honoured and enjoyed the attention.

As Alec was speaking about the dimensions of the large Dragons they had found his voice slowed and he lost all train of thought as he watched this man with caramel skin and brown eyes wearing black suit pants and a light blue collared shirt with two visible chains around his neck casually stroll into the auditorium and down the stairs towards him. For 30 seconds Alec’s world stopped as the stranger held his stare.

Everyone noticed and thought Alec was just being polite waiting for the man to sit, he must have been important as someone offered him their seat but he shook his head and sat in the aisle.

The strangers eyes never left Alec’s transfixed at this tall dark haired gorgeous man standing in front of him with the biggest and brightest mixture of blue and green eyes he had ever seen. 

Don noticed the change in Alec and turned to see what had distracted him as he was doing quite well. Then Don smiled noticing Magnus. Don knew Alec like a son, there was only one thing that could get him to drop his bundle and Magnus was definitely the type to do it.

The minute Magnus walked into the room he caught his breath and wondered to himself, “Who are you?”

The presentation ended and it was time for questions. The light in the room increased and people had started to put their hands up, They would give their name and organization and then the question. The first question was the most obvious, “Are there any more?” Alec believed there where and was hoping to continue his research.  
Other questions such as, “What kind, how many, DNA evidence, legends and myths” There were all quite simple to respond to. Alec was nearly finished when the man that had caught his attention had a question, “Magnus Bane- Harvard. Alec noticed the reaction of the others.

Magnus looked straight into his eyes, “You stated before you do believe that DNA could possibly be retrieved, If that is the case, Do you also support the cloning principles?”  
Alec stood staring at him as if there was no one else in the room., “Um I said that I believed that as the DNA process becomes more refined, It could be possible one day to extract DNA - though I do not believe that is possible at the moment, and I am not sure that cloning a dragon is a good idea. I will leave that to the biologists.”  
Magnus smiled as a loud buzzer went through the room.Alec had been warned about the time. They were running a solid program and the organisers were demanding all presenters ran to time.

Alec smiled, “Sorry, that is the end of the presentation, we are out of time, Please feel free to send any other questions through or present them before you leave and I will endeavour to get back to everyone by the end of the week. Thank you” 

Some girl yelled out from the back, “Are you single?” There were laughs and Alec blushed. Magnus sat and didn’t move watching the gorgeous man pack up. He noticed Don walk up on to the stage and shake his hand and then hug him. Magnus new Don as he had also been a student of his a few years earlier.

A few people had taken up questions and most had now vacated the room.  
Magnus stood up and walked over to Don who was talking to Alec.  
Don smiled, “Magnus,Good to see you, thank you for the bottle of scotch.  
Magnus smiled, “You won it fair and square.”  
Alec smiled, “I find that hard to believe.”  
Don smiled, “Magnus Bane, meet one of my favorite students, Alexander Lightwood”  
Alec smiled as Magnus put out his hand to shake it. Alec was nervous and his face was red as he tried to avoid Magnus stare as his body was tingling at a simple hand shake and his head was moving in all directions, “I have a question”  
Magnus handed him a piece of paper, It simply read, “Dinner?” with his number.  
Alec broke out in a sweat, “Um I will have to get back to you on that.”  
Magnus smiled, “Please do.”

Magnus shook Dons hand and left stating, “I will see you tonight.”  
Don smiled and turned back to Alec, “I hope you don’t mind, but I have pulled some strings and got you moved to our table.”  
Alec shook his head. He wasn’t really listening he was watching Magnus as he walked out and Magnus new it.

Alec could not stop thinking about Magnus. He rubbed his finger on the note that Magnus gave him and remembered the soft warm touch of his hand and the electric current that ran through his head.

Alec looked over the speakers list and noticed Magnus was presenting a paper on Romanian Indigenous culture at 3pm and Alec was not going to miss it. He spent the next few hours on his computer researching Magnus and was very impressed. He had been the lead on 2 major projects that Alec was very aware of. He certainly new his stuff.

Alec sent his boss an email saying his had survived the presentation and all was well.  
It was nearly 3 and Alec walked into the presentation and sat down in the middle of the room as people introduced themselves to him facsinated by his find. 

Magnus noticed him straight away and winked.Magnus had a packed room himself and was far better at presenting than he was. Magnus kept everyone enthralled and laughing. Who new that Romanian Indigenous culture could be so entertaining.  
All through Magnus presentation Alec seemed to be taking notes and genuinely interested.  
The same format of questioning applied, Alec put up his hand- Alec Lightwood-Stanford,”You stated before that you believed there was further evidence to suggest a prehistoric indigenous Romanian culture. Have you found any evidence of prehistoric flora and fauna.?”  
Magnus smiled as he thought to himself, not only is he hot but smart as well.  
Magnus replied “Given the nature of the find, we are still collecting samples, But if we find any dragons, I’ll let you know”  
Alec smiled as the room caught their breath with some of them laughing.  
Don was up the back and smiled, He turned and walked away.  
Alec sat and waited until everyone left and approached him, “Hey”  
Magnus smiled, “Hey”  
Alec looked serious, “Um, can you flick back through your presentation to the 4th and 9th slide?”  
Magnus smiled and did as he was asked. Alec lent in, “Is this the main site?”  
Magnus shook his head, “No it is the second dig, Why?”  
Alec looked at it, Because that looks very similar terrain, almost exact to mine?”  
Alec looked around ensuring no one else was there. “And can you pick up slide 9?”  
Magnus did and once again Alec lent in, “see that, We have found exactly the same thing!”  
Alec flipped open his laptop and showed him. Magnus looked at Alec as Alec pointed to the similarities. Alec was right, there was similarities. Alec looked at Magnus, Have you got some time to have a look.  
Magnus smiled, “That depends on you really, I believe you have been invited to dinner.”  
Alec smiled, “Yes”  
Magnus smiled, “Is that Yes I have been invited or Yes I will be attending”  
Alec smiled, “Yes Yes. Are you going to the dinner tonight?”  
Magnus smiled, “ Yes unfortunately, I hate them, but you know it has to be done. Are you going in search of funding?”  
Alec shook his head, “Yes, I have to go- not for funding though- just to fly the Stanford flag.”  
Magnus nodded, “Yep me to. Maybe we can escape early”  
Alec smiled, “Oh I am sitting with Don and Mary so it should be a good night.”  
Magnus laughed, “Me too. I’ll see you there.”  
Alec smiled, “ Great. Do me a favor -lets keep this to ourselves.”  
Magnus smiled and winked.

※※※※

Alec had left to go back and change and get ready for dinner. He had his standard suit but really wanted to grab a new shirt. He asked the cab driver and he dropped him off a block from Jace’s place. He went back and had a shower and soon he was heading out again leaving a message for Jace and Clary that he wouldn’t be late.

Alec walked in and was looking for Don and Mary but could not see them when he turned and found Magnus standing beside him.  
Magnus smiled,“This does not count Dragon Hunter”  
Alec looked at him and thought Magnus was even hotter up close, wearing a loose Grey collared shirt and black tailored jacket with silk black lapel's and he smelled so good.  
Alec looked at him, ”Sorry?”  
Magnus smiled, “Dinner ! This does not count”  
Alec smiled, “Are we not having dinner?”  
Magnus smiled, “ No- you are here at A dinner and I am here at A dinner but we are not having dinner together.”  
Alec smiled, “You didn’t actually ask specifically to have dinner with me”  
Magnus smiled, “Yes I did.”  
Alec pulled the note out of his pocket, “It just says dinner?”  
Magnus chuckled and rolled his eyes and ripped it out of his hand and grabbed a pen from inside his jacket, scribbled the word dinner out and added, “Dinner with Magnus Bane only 6pm tomorrow night-tooth brush optional”  
Alec read the note and went pale white.”oh um, I just can, maybe.” Alec was struggling, he didn’t know what to say.  
Magnus leaned into him, “Oh look out- Piranhas heading our way.”  
Gerald walked up and nodded to Magnus, “Magnus”  
Magnus smiled slightly  
The man was in his mid fifties and carried himself with an amount of importance and arrogance.“Oh you must be Alec, I must say I was looking forward to sitting with you at dinner and exploring how we could work together on your current research, However you have moved tables.Such a pity, perhaps we could meet separately and discuss some funding opportunities to our mutual benefit.”  
He then placed his hand on Alec’s arm and smiled adding, “I can be very generous.”  
Alec thought he was going to be sick, He might have been shy, but he wasn’t stupid.  
Gerald winked at him, “I must say I worked very hard to get you on the most well resourced table, I am a little disappointed.”  
Alec smiled, “My apologies, I decided to sit with my Professor and mentor and his wife.”  
Gerald smiled, “Well my dear boy, they can’t give you what you need.”  
Alec smiled and Gerald’s eyes lit up thinking Alec had changed his mind. Alec was looking straight past him smiling as Don and Mary were coming towards them.  
Alec looked at the sleazy man standing in front of him and smiled, “My apologies, I am not here to source funding.Thank you for the offer though, excuse me.” 

Alec walked away and Magnus watched as Alec thru his arms around Mary hugging her as a son would hug his mother.  
Magnus watched his shoulders flex and ran his eyes over his back. He really was incredible and not what he had expected at all and Magnus found his shyness such a turn on. Magnus did wonder whether he was ‘out’ or just really shy due to his reaction to his note but there was something about the Dragon Hunter that Magnus could not simply walk away from. He had never reacted the way he did before when he entered his presentation, It was if his heart had stopped.

Alec walked back to the bar and Magnus was not there, He ordered some drinks and then looked around and found Magnus watching him as he caught Magnus eye his head kept repeating the same word over and over again, “tooth brush” Alec became distracted as he paid for the drinks, turning into another man who wanted to discuss funding his work. Alec smiled politely as the man spoke and noticed Magnus was once again standing by his side.  
Magnus smiled ”How generous Mr Morganstern, however I believe Alec has secured funding already, maybe next time.”

Valentine Morganstern glared at Magnus, and smiled at Alec. “Well if it doesn’t come through, let me know I can give you anything you want and very rarely do I not get what I want!” 

Alec once again got the hint and smiled, “Well there is a first time for everything.”

The man walked off and Magnus laughed and shook his head, “Oh you are in way over your head- that one is dangerous.For your own sake, do not stand alone, you are like fresh meat at a BBQ and they all want a piece of you. Mind you I can’t say I blame them.”  
Alec blushed, “Um thanks, I do not normally do this meet and greet stuff.”  
Magnus smiled, “That is obvious”  
Magnus followed Alec back to Don and Mary and Magnus kissed Mary on the cheek. Mary smiled and looked at Don, “Oh imagine if Magnus had been friends with Alec and Jace?”  
Don laughed and smiled, “None of us would have survived.”  
Magnus wondered who Jace was.  
Mary smiled at Alec, “so hows it going.”  
Magnus laughed, “Well so far he has put Gerald in his place and Morganstern has been warned off so that’s two down.”  
Mary was disgusted, “Oh they are awful, Magnus make sure he is not left alone. Alec do not agree to anything here tonight. We will help you get funding without any strings won’t we Don? Lets find our table.”  
They approached table 5 made up of 8 seats and Alec was introduced to two other couples who were very warm and friendly. Morris and Jean, Sarah and Phillip.  
Alec looked at Magnus and smiled as Alec whispered, “So we are having dinner together then?”  
Magnus shook his head, “Still does not count.”  
Alec smiled.  
Mary sat down, “So how is Jace.”  
Alec smiled, “Good, I am staying with him while I am here.”  
Alec noticed Magnus reaction, he looked disappointed and wondered if that was the reason Alec had been so shy, he was seeing someone.That did not surprise Magnus.  
Alec stated, “I met his girlfriend, she is lovely- a nurse.”  
Mary smiled, “Well if anyone needs a nurse its Jace” Alec laughed and noticed Magnus smiled at him knowing that he clarified it for his benefit.

The dinner was a huge success and the other man at the table was very excited and offered an opportunity to fund further his research. He was not attached to any University he was a philanthropist and had many vested interests. Alec liked him and smiled, “As long as I don’t have to sleep with you.”  
Sarah, Phillips wife laughed, “You will have to fight me for him” with Phillip adding, “Sorry your not my type- Tell those pricks to fuck off.” Magnus laughed.

The drinks flowed freely and everyone at the table was aware of the chemistry between Alec and Magnus, Sarah smiled, “So how long have you too being seeing each other?”  
Magnus looked at Alec and Alec’s face was bright red he didn’t know what to say. Alec started to stutter, “Um oh we have only just um really met.”  
Magnus smiled, “We are not”  
Sarah smiled, “Oh sorry. I just thought. Oh I might stop drinking.”  
Alec grabbed the bottle, “I might keep drinking” Magnus laughed with Sarah leaning in whispering , “Are you sure?”.  
Sarah had been drinking quite a lot and Magnus leaned into her and smiled, “I am sure, but if that changes I will let you know.”  
Sarah laughed, “I am on twitter now.” Magnus laughed and shook his head.

The night was coming to an end an Alec walked out with Don and Mary and Magnus. Don and Mary left in a cab and Magnus turned to Alec, “want to get coffee”. Alec nodded.

They found a little coffee shop and sat opposite each other, “I had a great time tonight,Thanks for helping me out with the vultures.”  
Magnus laughed, “It was like watching deer in a paddock full of lions.”  
Alec nodded, “It was awful- the vultures I mean”  
Magnus smiled, “Well its getting late, let’s find you a cab.”  
They walked out and the streets were pretty quiet, “It shouldn’t take long to flag one down. I just live around the corner, so I can walk.”  
Alec smiled, “Oh well I will walk with you and catch a cab from there. Just to make sure you get home ok”  
Magnus laughed, “How very gallant of you.”

With in minutes they were out the front of Magnus apartment block.  
Magnus smiled, “Well this is me, Good night Alexander”  
Magnus wasn’t sure what or how it happened but it just seemed the most natural thing to do.He placed his hand on Alec’s arm and lent in and kissed him on the cheek as if he had known him forever, He didn’t even think about it.

Alec stood silent he didn’t know what to say, It wasn’t sleazy or romantic or passionate it felt comfortable and sweet.  
Alec smiled,”Good Night Magnus.”


	2. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It happens to us all at some point

Alec could think of nothing but Magnus and he sent him a message, “Dinner sounds great- x A”  
Magnus had just got in the door when he opened the message and smiled. He fell on his bed thinking about nothing else than Alec and maybe his shoulders, and those eyes and that hair and that big smile as he fell asleep.

Alec woke to Jace knocking on his door.  
Alec walked out in the clothes he had slept in,Jace smiled, “Big night”  
The sky was grey and the rain fell with rumbling thunder   
Alec was smiling, “Yeah I guess”   
Jace looked at him, Alec had a silly grin on his face and he noticed a message on his phone.  
It read, “I have not slept at all, though that is probably due to the cold shower. I did not mean to freak you out about the toothbrush- I was trying to be cute not forceful dinner at Maldinis at 6”  
Alec smiled and text back, “You are cute- see you then.”  
Jace smiled, “I know that look, that is I have met someone look”  
Alec smiled, “ Maybe”  
Jace laughed, “Well good for you- so what happened.”  
Alec smiled, “Nothing, He was at my presentation, I went to his, he sat at the table with Don and Mary- then went for coffee. Oh I need to give you something.””  
Alec stood up and walked into Jace and hugged him and kissed him on the cheek, “Mary says hello”   
Jace smiled. Alec was the only man apart from his own father that was allowed to kiss him with out getting punched in the face.  
Jace smiled,” something else happened.”  
Alec smiled, “No, we just hit it off- that’s all”  
Jace smiled, “ and?”  
Alec smiled, “and we are going out for dinner tonight”  
Jace smiled, “So I am being stood up”  
Alec smiled, “Oh if you had something planned I can cancel?”  
Jace shook his head, “No don’t you dare- You should go.”

Alec and Jace spent the day ducking and weaving through the rain. Jace took him on a tour and to the church he was working on. While it was absolutely pouring with rain Alec understood exactly why Jace was fascinated with it and Jace had a reputation of quality and craftsmanship that showed in his work.

They went to the pub for lunch and had a few beers and talked. Jace looked at Alec, “ I need to ask you something?"  
Alec smiled, “ Is it about sex?”  
Jace looked at him,” Good lord No-I um, need you to stay a little while longer maybe 6 weeks?”  
Alec smiled, “I have plenty of holidays, Why whats going on?”  
Jace smiled, “Well I was going to do it tomorrow night, but since you are dumping me for a piece of ass, I am going to ask Clary to marry me tonight- and I want you to be my best man. There won’t be a lot of time to organise it so we will need some help.”  
Alec grabbed him and gave him a big hug. ”Oh yes, of course I will- why so quickly though? Is she pregnant?”  
Jace shook his head, “Not that I know of”  
Alec looked at him, “So why the urgency”  
Jace had a drink of his beer, “ Because the only family she has it her mother and her mother is dying.”  
Alec put his head down, “Oh Jace- Does she know.”  
Jace nodded, “She found out last week. The Doctor’s say maybe 3 months. Can you not mention it though, she is struggling enough”  
Alec sat quietly and nodded,” I will stay for as long as you need me. I promise”  
Jace smiled, “Thanks”  
They had another couple of beers and Alec smiled, “So can you do me a favor?”  
Jace smiled, “ Yep- what is it?”  
Alec smiled, “Help me find something decent to go to a fancy restaurant.”  
Jace smiled and looked at the time, “Yes, I know just the place.”  
Alec and Jace finished their beers and walked out.  
Jace told him all about his plans for his proposal and Alec was over the moon, the ring was gorgeous, vintage with a small diamond.  
Despite the reason for the timing of the wedding,Alec could not be happier.

Jace walked into a small store and smiled at the lady who he new by name. “Wendy! see my gorgeous best friend. He has a hot date at Maldinis and needs to look sharp and he has a shit load of money.”  
Wendy smiled, “Jace, to easy”  
She sized Alec up and smiled, “This, this and this and this.”  
Alec looked at her, “Oh no, I can’t wear that.”   
She had picked out black leather pants with a netted sleeveless shirt and a jacket.  
Jace laughed, “perhaps something more conservative”  
Alec settled with a burgundy silk shirt with a black silk suit jacket and pants and belt.

It was still raining when Alec turned up at the restaurant , he was 10 minutes early and wait at the bar.  
Magnus walked in and touched him on the back. Alec turned and caught his breath “Whoa, um I mean Hi. Hey”  
Magnus smiled and blushed.   
Magnus had and electric blue satin shirt that had the top two buttons undone showing the same two silver chains,one shorter than the other with black pants and a long black coat and he was wearing a little lip gloss and eyeliner with his hair styled differently, It was definitely more flamboyant than the look he had at conference and Alec loved it.  
Magnus was just standing staring at Alec as Alec pulled out a chair.  
Magnus smiled the burgundy shirt set off the colour of his eyes and they were hazel.  
Alec blushed and lent in, “You look stunning”  
Magnus smiled,” Lets go sit at a table, Now!”

Alec had no idea why Magnus wanted to go so quickly but followed him.  
Magnus needed to have his torso under a table. He could have lent in right there and then and slammed him right up against the bar.  
They sat in a little corner away from prying eyes.  
Alec looked around, "This is a great restaurant" and Magnus nodded.  
They ordered and Alec told him Jace was proposing to his girlfriend so if Magnus didn’t mind he would just keep his phone close until he heard as she might say no.  
Magnus appreciated Alec being so decent and added, “But then you are all mine”  
Alec blushed and explained to Magnus why there was a hurry on the wedding and Magnus was sad for the girl he didn’t know but happy about Alec staying longer than first thought.  
Magnus and Alec talked about everything and how they both new Don and Mary with Magnus laughing as Alec explained the antics he and Jace got up to and how many times Mary had fed them. It was getting late and neither of them wanted to leave.  
Alec watched the rain on the window, “Pity its raining I could have walked you home.”  
Magnus smiled, “ well it won’t take you long, I only live 3.5 minutes away.”   
Alec looked at him confused as Magnus pointed across the road, “In the apartments across the road.”  
Alec noticed his phone beeped, It was Jace. There were 3 words “she said yes.”  
Magnus watched as Alec’s eyes lit up happy for his best friend.  
He sent a message back, “Congrats, chat tomorrow- Alec”  
Alec turned his phone off. Magnus recieved the bill and Alec grabbed it, “No I’ll get it.”  
Magnus grabbed it back, “No dragon hunter, I asked you. When you ask me out you can pay.”  
Alec smiled, “No you helped me out at the dinner- It’s the least I can do.”  
Magnus pulled it back,“No, Harvard beats Stanford! I win.”  
Alec laughed, “Well tomorrow night I am paying, Oh if you are not busy”  
Magnus smiled,“Deal.”

They crossed the road huddled under an umbrella still managing to get wet. The entered the foyer and Magnus smiled, “Coffee”  
Alec smiled, “Okay”  
As they entered Magnus apartment, Magnus removed his coat and Alec removed his jacket.  
Magnus apartment was warm and dully lit and quite modern with contemporary art on the walls. It was neat and tidy and very stylish.

Magnus grabbed his coffee and smiled, “couch is more comfy”  
They moved over to the couch sitting next to each other.  
Magnus asked, “are you sure your shirt is not wet.?”  
Alec laughed,”The shirt is fine”  
Magnus smiled, “Pity” as Alec blushed.  
Alec looked at him, "Dinner was great, I am still a little annoyed you didn’t let me pay.”  
Magnus smiled, “You can make it up to me” Alec blushed again.  
Magnus put down his coffee up,"Alexander there is something I want to ask you”  
Alec smiled, “Shoot.”  
Magnus smiled,“ Are you seeing anyone?”  
Alec looked at him, “Why would I be here, If I was seeing someone?”  
Magnus placed his hand on Alec’s leg and Alec shifted quickly and was obviously embarrassed at his reaction.  
Alec put his coffee cup down, “Well thanks for the coffee Magnus, You have a lovely place and it’s getting late. I better go.”

Magnus looked at him,”That’s not fair. I am just trying to figure out what is going on. I don’t care, but you are sending mixed messages and I am just trying to understand. You look at me like there is no one else, you flirt with me, you tell him I look stunning you ask me out and you come for coffee? What do you think I think.” 

As Magnus was speaking it hit him, was it possible Alec was a virgin? That would explain a lot, the blushing, the shyness the awkwardness the nervousness.

“Alexander, have you had a relationship before?”

Alec looked at him, “Why does everyone find it so hard to believe that perhaps I have just been waiting for the right person. What is the big fucking deal.”

Alec stood up and Magnus stood up-Magnus put his hand on his arm, “It is not a big deal. I never made a judgement at all and from the moment I saw you something happened, you unlocked something in me and I know you feel it. Don’t insult my intelligence by pretending you don’t.You were there.”

Alec let out a deep breath,“I have to go- I cant do this”  
Magnus grabbed his arm, “No you don’t. You need to stay and talk to me. I am not asking you for anything except being honest”

Magnus put his hand on Alec’s chest over his heart, “No pressure from me at all. You want to be friends, great. I would like that. All I am asking is that you are honest. If you don’t care at all-just say it. I obviously misunderstood and I am sure life will go on. But you have to tell me- I deserve at least that.Do not play with my head.”

Magnus handed him his jacket.  
Alec grabbed his jacket and walked out the door.

Magnus was angry, he wasn’t really sure what happened, but he was pissed off. The last thing he needed was some one who was a complete head case, regardless of how hot he was or how much they had in common.

There was a knock at the door, Magnus opened it.

Alec stood in front of him, he looked tired and upset. Alec sighed, “Magnus, I am sorry- I didn’t mean to be awful. You are right. I do feel something and it scares me a little. I have never felt like this about anyone and I don’t know what to do. I have never been in a relationship before and everything is happening so quickly. I meant it, you are stunning”

Magnus stood to the side allowing Alec back in to his apartment. He closed the door and took his jacket, “ Alexander, You are forgiven- don’t ever feel embarrassed about waiting for true love. There are zillions who wished they had. You do what is right for you. I mean it Alexander, there is nothing wrong with that. You are so perfectly perfect you are not the only one who is a little scared. How about we just slow things down and watch a movie- all clothes on. I can even give you a jumper and scarf if it makes you feel more comfortable. I promise.”

Alec smiled, “Movie would be great. I would like that.”  
Magnus smiled, “ I will make another coffee, you pick a movie- What’s your favorite movie?”  
Alec looked at him, “Titanic”  
Magnus looked at him and laughed, “Really?”  
Alec laughed, “No.I like animated ones.”  
Magnus laughed, “Me too.”  
Alec smiled, " whats your favorite"  
Magnus walked back with two coffees and a bag of potato chips hanging out of his mouth, Alec grabbed his coffee and Magnus sat beside him.

They settled on, ‘Finding Nemo’

Alec sat next to him, “I am sorry about before."  
Magnus smiled,“Don’t be-It was important.And this is still the best date I have ever had.”  
Alec laughed, “You are just saying that to make me feel better.”  
Magnus smiled, “No. It was your movie choice that sealed it!”  
Alec lent in his voice a whisper, “thanks”

They started watching the movie sharing the chips and before long, Alec started to play with Magnus hand, gently touching it, Magnus moved his leg against Alec’s and held Alec’s hand as Alec explored it.   
It reminded Magnus of when he was innocent and it was sweet. It was driving him seriously crazy, but very sweet.

The chips were almost gone and Alec turned to Magnus watching him watch the movie. Alec had not really been watching it he was trying to work out how to kiss Magnus. He really wanted to.

Magnus turned and smiled,”Would you like a drink or anything?”

Alec shook his head, “Um, Can I kiss you?”  
Magnus smiled, “Only if you are sure you want to- I meant what I said. No pressure here”

Alec slowly lent in an whispered, “I do really want to” 

He kissed Magnus on the mouth. Magnus almost melted into the couch. Alec was so gentle,his kiss so soft. Magnus sighed as Alec pulled back and smiled and then kissed him again, still so gentle. Magnus opened his mouth as there tongues met, exploring each other.  
Alec liked kissing Magnus and the kiss intensified and Alec became more confident and Magnus went with it, allowing Alec complete control.  
Alec moved a little and had one hand around Magnus neck and the other on Magnus leg and pulled him into him closer as Magnus moaned.  
If this had been anyone else Magnus would have ripped his shirt of and dragged him into the bedroom, but he didn’t want to do that with Alexander.   
He knew Alec was not ready and though he might be inexperienced , the man sure knew how to kiss.   
Alec moved his other hand around Magnus face and continued kissing him as he gently rolled his thumb down his cheek bone as Magnus sighed. They must have kissed for at least 20 minutes before Alec pulled away. 

Magnus stared st him, “Who are you? And where the fuck did you learn to kiss like that?”

Alec smiled, “I am sorry all questions will need to be put in writing and I will get back to you in due course, though I believe more research will need to be undertaken.”

Magnus laughed, “Oh my, Alexander.”

Alec leaned in and kissed him again, still so gentle but far more confident. Magnus loved it and wrapped his hands through Alec’s hair as Alec sighed. They must have kissed for another 20 minutes before they stopped with Alec looking at Magnus and rolling his finger on Magnus lip.

“It is getting late, I really do have to go. I have a hot date tomorrow night and a lot of work to do tomorrow- today” 

Magnus collapsed back into the couch smiling and nodding, “Ok Dragon Hunter, when do you want to catch up and talk about work?”

Alec looked at him, “Maybe tomorrow afternoon before dinner- as far away from the conference as possible. I think I am good from about 3.”

Alec was holding Magnus hand and ran his hand up to Magnus neck as he played with the chains, “So I will see you tomorrow then?”

Magnus smiled, “ Ah ha- Do I get a kiss goodbye”

Alec smiled, “Ah ha”

20 minutes later Alec left and headed back to Jace's. He was walking on air, almost getting hit by a car as he crossed the road from where the cab had dropped him off, thinking to himself- If he had died, It would have been with a smile on his face. That was the first time he had ever really kissed anyone and he doubted whether he would get any sleep tonight.


	3. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace and Clary finally meet Magnus and Alec finds out a lot more about this Valentine Morgenstern who seems to be hell bent on funding his research.

It was 7:30 am when Magnus opened the door to find Alec standing in front of him smiling.  
“Alexander- what’s the matter”  
Alec leaned into him and placed his hand on his face, “Nothing, I have an early meeting and something was missing.”   
Alec looked concerned as they walked into the kitchen Magnus asked “what is it?’  
Alec turned to him and smiled, “Your lips, I wanted to kiss you good morning”  
Magnus legs nearly buckled at the gentle touch of two strong hands around his waist and Alec kissing him. 

Alec pulled away, “Now that is much better.I will see you later”  
Alec turned and walked out with Magnus smiling and shaking his head. He had already had many firsts with Alexander and this was another one. He had never been with anyone that was so giving and selfless and sweet and he certainly had never had anyone just turn up for a kiss and leave.

Alec was waiting at a small cafe for Phillip to arrive. They say outside on the terrace and spoke freely about projects that might interest Phillip.   
Alec smiled, “What can you tell me about Morgenstern Industries- He is lobbying hard to fund my work- I don’t think the University is going to say no.”  
Phillip looked at him, “He is a shit piece of work Alec, Keep right away from him. You know you can always leave the University and work for someone else. I am on the board of the Historical & Anthropological society and while I don’t mean to be rude- even Stanford and Harvard are considered very small players in the bigger scheme of things. We fund private work all the time and work with Governments from all around the world. Stanford can’t get you into China-I can. Don’t you worry about Valentine, I have friends in high places too. You just drop my name if he approaches you and that will scare him off. After what he did to Magnus, I am surprised he has the hide to show his face”  
Alec sat back, “ what do you mean?”  
Phillip looked at him “you don’t know?”  
Alec shook his head.   
Phillip put his head down,“well it’s not my place, sorry I should not have said anything. You should ask Magnus. Just look after him Alec - he is a good guy. You are seeing each other?”  
Alec went red in the face, “ Yes,I guess. How did you know?”  
Phillip laughed, “It was pretty obvious at dinner- you guys are perfect for each other. Sorry I didn’t mean to embarrass you.”  
Alec blushed again. “Well since you bought it up, can you tell me as it sounds really important and if I already know. I can protect him with out hurting or upsetting him.”  
Phillip looked at him and smiled and nodded, “I like you Alexander. 7 years ago,Magnus was funded by Morgenstern Industries on a project in Indonesia. He was working with a young man called Sean and Sean uncovered the true reason for Valentines interest. He was running guns and drugs throughout Indonesia through the project. Sean and Magnus tried to bring it to the attention of the authorities but they were naive and inexperienced. The end result was Sean was set up and took the fall. Magnus tried everything he could to no avail and Sean was executed.”  
Alec sat dumb founded. “That is serious shit”  
Phillip nodded, “My advice to you would be to simply tell Morgenstern you are working on something very special and confidential that you believe would be far more beneficial for him but you need time to collate the information as you do not want to waste the opportunity as you value his offer. Feed his ego. He will love that. That will get him off your back for at least 3 months. He is desperate to get into Nigeria- so tell him you have a friend that is helping pave the way but it is complicated. His eyes will light up and he will give you as much time as you need.”

Alec nodded. “Thanks for the advice. I will do exactly that.”

Phillip looked at the time “ Conference ends tomorrow, are you going straight home?”  
Alec shook his head, “No- then I am on leave.”  
Phillip smiled, “Great- Come over for lunch on Saturday and bring Magnus with you. Just give me a call if anything happens and say hi to Magnus for me. I was serious before- Look after him Alec. He has been through enough and deserves to be happy. I have to go, Sarah is currently shopping and she could buy anything if left alone for to long.”  
Alec laughed, “My mother is the same”  
Phillip smiled, “Then lets make sure they never meet.”

Alec went back to Jace’s and finished his work when his phone rang it was Magnus he was finished for the day and heading back to his place.

Magnus opened the door and Alec walked in and kissed him noticing Magnus relaxed immediately with Alec pulling away smiling, “I have been wanting to do that all day. Shall we get started?”  
Magnus smirked and raised his eyebrows and Alec laughed, “Work!”  
Magnus smiled, “Yes, you set up here at the table and finish your emails, I’ll make lunch.”  
Magnus made two chicken salads and placed them on the table with juice and then ran his hands through Alec’s hair.  
Alec leaned back enjoying Magnus touch and the salad.  
Alec showed him his slides and Magnus agreed there were a lot of similarities while there were differences in both their projects Alec was convinced there would be an opportunity to work together if Magnus was interested, Alec offered to write the submission and he would take it to Phillip. Magnus loved the idea as a joint venture and they decided to spend the next 6 weeks working on it.  
Alec told Magnus about Philips offer for lunch on Saturday and Magnus agreed to go.

As Magnus sat beside him Alec looked at him and smiled, “Can I ask you something?”  
Magnus looked at him, “You can ask?”  
Alec was eating, “I saw Phillip today. He asked me were we seeing each other?”  
Magnus looked relieved,he thought he was going to ask him something else. “and what did you say?”  
Alec smiled, “I wasn’t sure. I said I guess so!”  
Magnus smiled, “Why weren’t you sure?”  
Alec leaned back drinking, “Well I should have asked but I assumed and I know I shouldn’t have so I feel bad about that.”  
Magnus placed his hand on Alec’s face and Alec grabbed it and sweetly kissed the inside of his palm adding “I think this is where I say, Magnus will you go out with me?”  
Magnus caught his breath, “Oh fuck Alexander Yes. Yes I will go out with you.”  
Alec’s eyes lit up, he wasn’t sure Magnus would say yes, "So I can introduce you as my boyfriend to Jace and Clary."  
Magnus smiled eating his salad, “Aha if you like”  
Alec smiled, “I do like. So this is exclusive?”  
Magnus had a drink and looked at him, “Aha”  
Alec smiled and he leaned back, “So what are the rules?”  
Magnus raised his eyebrows, “what do you mean”  
Alec looked nervous,” Well I am new at this so, can we hold hands walking down the street?”   
Magnus nodded, “If you want to”  
Alec smiled, “I would like to. What about kissing in public?  
Magnus smiled,”You can do anything you feel comfortable with, and If I do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable-just tell me.”  
Alec smiled, “so I think we should take a break.”  
Alec stood up grabbed Magnus by the hand leading him to the couch.  
Magnus laughed, “Do you.”  
Alec replied, “Aha- work place ergonomics Magnus, you should always walk away form your work station when you are having a break-I read the memo!”  
Magnus chuckled, “and what would you like to do dragon hunter?”  
Alec raised his eyebrow as if he was considering options and replied, “make out with my stunning boyfriend”  
Alec sat down on the couch and pulled Magnus down onto him as he lent in and kissed him, the kiss was just as soft and tender as it had been last night. Magnus opened his mouth wider as Alec kissed him slowly.  
Magnus pulled away, “Alexander, I want you to stay tonight.”  
Alec had his hands around Magnus waist, “Magnus, I”  
Magnus placed his finger on his lips,”You don’t understand. I don’t want to have sex with you. I just want you to lay with me- fully clothed. I don’t think we are ready to have sex.”  
Alec looked at him, “You mean me”  
Magnus shook his head, “No- I actually mean me.When we do, I want it to be perfect.You may find this hard to believe but I feel a bit of pressure and I want to wait.”  
Alec was playing with the chains around Magnus neck nodding,”You are so beautiful Magnus. Of course I’ll stay.”  
Magnus smiled, “There is something else. Can we have dinner here- I feel a bit homely, I am happy to cook for you and your friends”  
Alec smiled, “Oh that would be nice, only on one condition.”  
Magnus looked at him still straddled over his lap Alec started to run his hands on Magnus thighs, “I am cooking. I love cooking and since I had asked you out- If you supply the kitchen, I am cooking.”  
Magnus smiled and played with his hair, “Oh my god, he cooks as well.”  
Alec smiled and folded his arms, “I could out cook you”  
Magnus raised his eyebrow, “Okay Dragon Hunter, show us what you’ve got.”  
Alec looked at the time and smiled, “First, this.”  
Alec kissed him again and ran his mouth around the base of Magnus ear and down his neck and Magnus grabbed onto his shirt catching his breath.  
Alec had found a spot on the side of Magnus neck and gently bit into it. Magnus hissed and pushed himself further into Alec’s lap. Alec could tell he really like it and Alec found himself raising his hips slightly against Magnus as they started to grind against each other.   
Alec started to moan he was losing control as he whispered, “you feel so good”  
Magnus pulled back, “Unless you have a change of clothes, we need to stop”  
Alec's face went red , Magnus was right and he didn’t want to rush it. 

Alec headed off for a while to gather some clothes and ingredients for dinner.

Alec was right, he was a great cook. Jace and Clary couldn’t wait to meet Magnus and everything was ready to go. Alec opened the door and Jace and Clary walked in and was introduced to Magnus. Jace shook his hand and smiled as Clary caught her breath and put her hand over her mouth. She walked into the lounge and up to the artwork on the wall.   
Magnus smiled, “Its beautiful isn’t it?”  
Clary was speechless  
Magnus nodded, “It’s one of my very favorite pieces, I decorated around it.”  
Clary had tears in her eyes,”It took me three months”.   
Magnus looked at her, “What?”  
Clary smiled, “That’s my work, you bought it at the fund raiser exhibition for the hospital ”   
Magnus nodded and smiled,“I did, and it is worth every cent. I have another two of your pieces, but I have not been able to find any more. This is another first. I have never met an artist that I have actually purchased their work?”  
Clary shook her head, “No I am a nurse”  
Magnus smiled, “No my dear you are an artist who happens to be a nurse.”  
Magnus grabbed Clary by the hand and showed her the other work he had. She remembered both pieces and spoke to Magnus about her inspiration for them. Jace walked up to Alec, “Well as always , when you do something, you don’t muck around. He is great. I am so happy for you.”  
Alec smiled, “He is great.”  
Jace smiled, “Alec’s got a boyfriend, Alec’s got a boyfriend.”  
Alec shoved him, “Very mature”  
Jace laughed, “Were you expecting anything else? So do we need to have that talk now. So have you had sex yet.”  
Alec smiled, “Oh so not telling.”  
Magnus looked at Alec and Jace in the kitchen,”They are very close aren’t they?”  
Clary smiled, “Like brothers, No surprise though considering.”  
Magnus looked at her, “What do you mean.”  
Clary smiled, “Jace and his old professor Don saved Alec’s life.”  
Magnus pulled her further down the hall way, “What do you mean?”  
Clary became uncomfortable, “Oh whoops- maybe you should ask Alec.But its all good now. He is a great guy, even though I have only just met him, It feels like I have known him all my life.”  
Magnus smiled, “He is a great guy”  
Clary smiled, “and he is so cute in his spider man pyjamas”  
Magnus laughed, “Oh I can not wait to see that.”  
Alec was serving dinner and everyone had a great time. Before long Jace and Clary were leaving. Jace lent into Magnus and winked at him, “Be gentle with him”

The door closed and Magnus smiled, “What a small world, she is gorgeous. I really like them and dinner was perfect.You can cook anytime you like.”  
Alec smiled, “You are perfect.”  
They were both cleaning up with Magnus pouring the last bit of wine into their glasses and looked at Alec, “I believe the quote was, he looks so cute in his spiderman pyjamas- Please tell me you bought them with you”  
Alec blushed,“Maybe”  
Magnus chuckled, “I must be getting old- I am exhausted. Its been a big week.”  
Alec smiled, “I am so glad you said that. It has been a big week, a great week, but maybe I should go. I really do need to get some sleep.”  
Magnus shook his head, “No. You need to stay. I need you to stay. Please. I guarantee we will both be asleep in 15 minutes”  
Alec smiled, “Make it 20.”  
Alec walked out wearing his pyjamas and Magnus was singing the theme song to the spider man tv show. “You are super cute”  
Alec blushed, Magnus did not look cute in his silk pyjamas he looked sexy.  
Magnus fluffed up a pillow as they crawled into bed with Alec taking his top off.  
Alec placed his arm out and Magnus snuggled into his chest as Alec ran his fingers into Magnus hand resting on top of his heart.  
Alec smiled, “This is nice”  
Alec and Magnus laid together without saying a word as Magnus could feel Alec’s heart beating and Alec could feel Magnus breath on his chest as his was drifting off to sleep.   
Alec whispered and kissed him on the top of his head, “Good night beautiful.”  
Magnus stirred and whispered back, “Good night Alexander.”   
“ I love you Magnus”  
Magnus smiled, “I love you to Alexander”


	4. Meet Simon & Raphael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are never what they seem but Alexander & Magnus have friends in high places. There relationship is moving fast- Will it last. Or will out side influences drive them apart.   
> ****There is sexual content in this chapter*****

Alec had gone out with Jace for the night. They played pool and drank Tequila finally arriving home at 2am making far more noise trying to be quiet than they should of. Thank goodness lunch at Phillips wasn’t until 1pm. Alec was not feeling very well and neither was Jace. Alec drank so much water he thought he was going to drown, feeling slightly better when he saw how bad Jace looked. Clary had no sympathy for either of them. Though she did cook breakfast as they both sat in the lounge room recovering. Clary left some headache tablets for them with strict instructions and headed to work.

Jace smiled, “I am going back to bed.”  
Alec laughed, “ I am heading over to Magnus place, I’ll catch up with you later.”

Alec had a shower and felt much better as he was getting ready he noticed message on his phone. It was from Magnus. “Good morning, you had a big night last night. It has taken me 2 hours to decipher the messages. I love the photos. We can cancel lunch if you are not well?”

Alec checked his phone and remembered the messages he had sent which started sweet and by 11:00 were an illegible mess as were the photos.The photos were of him and Jace playing pool, the pool table itself, the tequila shots, the door, the ground. A random cat with the others so out of focus Alec couldn’t tell what they were. Thank goodness there was nothing embarrassing.  
Alec called him, “Good morning, sorry about that.”  
Magnus laughed, “So you had a good night.”  
Alec replied, “Yes. I am just grabbing some stuff and I will be over soon.”

Magnus opened the door and smiled, Alec had his bag and two other shopping bags in his hand Magnus kissed him at the door and Alec placed the shopping bags on the bench. He had bought Juice, apple pie, chocolate and some bananas and apples as well as a bag of jelly beans and some more headache tablets.   
Magnus laughed, “slightly hung over are we Dragon Hunter?”  
Alec smiled, “Just a little.”  
Alec pulled out another smaller box, “ I bought you something”  
Magnus looked at the box, “what is it?”  
Alec smiled as he cut into the apple pie,”Open it.”  
Magnus carefully opened the box and smiled, “Oh that is lovely”  
It was a silver dog tag chain with a Chinese styled dragon stamped onto it. The chain was quite long and Magnus put it over his head.   
“Thank you Alexander.”  
Magnus kissed him as Alec took a mouthful of pie, Magnus smiled, “mmm apple pie kisses”  
Alec offered him some, but Magnus shook his head.  
Alec drank half on the juice and belched, “Sorry”  
Magnus laughed, “There’s my man”  
Alec blushed, “Sorry”  
Magnus shook his head, “ Feel better.”  
Alec smiled, “Almost”  
Alec pulled Magnus into him and kissed him. Magnus loved the way Alec kissed him, It was never a quick kiss, it was always long slow and tender. This kiss had something else. Alec gently grabbed Magnus bottom lip and sucked on his tongue. He had never done that before. Magnus felt his body shiver. Alec pulled gently away, “ Way better now”  
Magnus was struggling to regroup, “You need to have hangovers more often.”  
Alec laughed.

They had some time before leaving for lunch and Alec sat laying in between Magnus legs with his head on Magnus chest and his legs hanging over the end of the couch due to his height. Magnus gently ran his hands through Alec’s hair and massaged his scalp he could feel Alec relaxing.

Alec asked, “So you know Phillip and Sarah really well.”  
Magnus replied, “ Yes, I have done some work with Phillip before. They are really nice people and I have never had a problem, in fact Phillip has made many offers to me for private work. I am actually thinking about resigning from Harvard. I hate the politics and there is certainly more money in the private sector. It can be very isolating though and Harvard does open a lot of doors. If Phillip is away or busy sometimes I accompany Sarah to one of her many social functions. The Lady is a legend.”

Alec understood exactly what Magnus meant. Even before he found the Dragon he had received many offers from all around the world. But private funding did have its problems and Alec always felt more secure within a system he knew, though he hated the politics as well.

Alec had his arms resting on Magnus legs as Magnus continued massaging his scalp,” I have bigger issues though”

Alec became concerned, “Whats that?”

Magnus replied, “I need a bigger couch!”

Alec laughed and smiled.

The cab pulled up into the driveway and Alec couldn’t believe the size of the house. He was a little intimidated by the large gates and long driveway.

Magnus looked at him, “Nice hey?”  
Alec nodded.

Sarah was so happy to see them together and made them both feel at home. Sarah took them into the pool room where Phillip was playing pool with two other men.  
Phillip smiled, “Alec, Magnus meet Simon Lewis and Raphael Santiago”  
Simon and Raphael looked roughly the same age as Alec & Magnus. Alec joined in as Sarah had grabbed Magnus by the hand to show him her new artwork.

Phillip looked at Alec, “ I want to quickly talk to you about Valentine. Simon is going to keep him busy on a Nigerian opportunity, that will take the pressure off. I know Valentine is making offers to you, so the more you play along, the easier it will be.”

Alec looked at Phillip, “I am not having anything to do with him.”  
Phillip smiled, “I know. But we can keep him guessing you are and by the time something needs to be done- It wont matter.”

Alec liked the sound of that. He had already received a meeting request and the University would happily take his money.   
Alec nodded, “What did you have in mind.”  
Phillip smiled, “Nothing to hard, You send him a message and push the meeting date out to 6 weeks with an attachment of a proposal that Simon has put together and that should do it for now. Let him know that Simon will be the point of contact for any communication until you get back from leave. That is all.”

Alec nodded, “I can do that.”

Phillip smiled, “ Simon will also copy you and Valentine into correspondence from Raphael who is the contact for Nigeria.’

Alec looked at him, “What happens if Valentine checks them out and finds out what we are doing?”  
Phillip smiled, “ He won’t”   
Simon smiled, ‘Don’t see how- I am a private contractor, I am actually a geologist and contract to Stanford on a fee for service basis as well as a lot of other organisations. The report is legit and so is the proposal.”  
Alec smiled, “ Okay. But I do not want Magnus to know about this.”  
Phillip smiled, “Good Idea. It will only upset him. Raphael will work with Simon and make sure all bases are covered, sending one maybe two emails on behalf of the Nigerian Government”  
Alec smiled, “Can you do that?”  
Raphael smiled, “Oh easily. We have a good relationship with them. I have been there many times.”  
Alec smiled, “Okay”  
Raphael looked at Alec, “The only incorrect piece of Information will be that Valentine thinks you will be using his money to find Dragons. That’s all. Think of it more like a proposal that unfortunately doesn’t eventuate.”   
Simon smiled, “ Which may I add is very cool. Fancy finding a real dragon.”  
Alec laughed, “Do you want to know a secret.”  
Simon , Phillip and Raphael all looked at each other and waited for Alec to continue, “It was completely by accident. We were actually looking for a hidden city.”  
They all laughed.  
Magnus and Sarah walked back in and Magnus looked at Alec, “Did I miss something.”  
Alec smiled, “I was just telling them how finding the dragon was a complete accident.”  
Simon added, “Hey we could do Dragon merchandise. T-shirts, hats”  
Raphael looked at Simon, “Hey that’s a great idea.”  
Sarah walked in and sat down, “Well before you do that can you finish off my website and the design for the school.”  
Simon smiled, “Yes. Of course- No offence Sarah but Dragons are way cooler.”  
Magnus smiled, “ So what do you guys do?”  
Raphael smiled, “Well I work for Sarah on her charity projects and Simon does as little as possible.”  
Simon laughed, “I am a geologist by trade but I volunteer my services to help out.I met Sarah about 3 years ago through Raphael-we are old friends, what 25 years?”  
Raphael smiled, “ Seems like 50. Our mothers were best friends and had us at the same time.”  
Magnus smiled, “Oh I thought you might be together.”   
Raphael and Simon laughed.”No but you are not the first to think it.”  
Simon smiled, “we have actually kissed before”  
Magnus raised his eyebrow and smiled. Alec laughed, “ Really?”  
Simon smiled, “Oh yes, I think we were 10”  
Raphael shook his head, “No it was 9 the day before your 10th birthday.”  
Simon smiled, “That’s right.”  
Magnus looked at Alec, “Have you ever kissed Jace?”  
Alec laughed “Often but only on the cheek. Not like I kiss you.”  
Phillip laughed and Raphael smiled, “Oh look- You have made him blush”   
Magnus was blushing.   
Simon sighed, “Oh that is so cute.”  
Magnus looked at Alec and shook his head. Alec was becoming far more confident. Magnus wasn’t going to let that slide, “You should see him in his spider man Pyjamas”   
Alec blushed and looked at Magnus, “Oh just you wait.”   
Raphael smiled, “Simon has batman pyjamas”   
Simon smiled, “What? they are comfy and a bit of a chick magnet”   
Raphael shook his head, “You have to get the girl first.”  
Simon looked at him, “Maybe I should wear them out.”  
Raphael laughed, “ Yeah you should.”  
They all laughed.  
They all sat at the table and talked about numerous things, nothing important. It was very relaxing and Magnus and Alec both felt very comfortable.  
Raphael looked at his watch and then at Simon, “Come on- I want to get this done.”  
Simon smiled, “Yep- we are nearly finished.”  
They both stood up and walked away with Sarah adding, Its all in the folder on my desk.  
Raphael nodded and they left.

Raphael and Simon were in Sarah’s office playing cards.  
Simon smiled, “Nice guys-Do you think they bought it.”  
Raphael nodded, “Yeah I think they did.”  
Simon smiled, “I am seriously looking forward to this”  
Raphael nodded, “ I know. You do scare me sometimes.”  
Simon smiled, “We will get him this time.”  
Raphael smiled, “Yeah we will.”   
Simon placed a card down, “Where is the fuck now?”  
Raphael placed his card down on top of Simon’s, “Heading to Greece”  
Simon smiled and whacked his hand on top of the cards, “SNAP”

 

There was another knock at the door, Sarah answered it and introduced Xe to Magnus and Alec.  
He was older about 55 very well groomed and looked pretty fit and healthy.  
Phillip smiled, “My dear friend, Please meet some more friends of mine.”  
Alec stood up and Xe smiled, “Mr Lightwood it is such an honour to meet you, I am a big fan of your work.”   
Alec smiled and replied, “ Please call me Alec. This is my partner Magnus Bane.”  
It did not go unnoticed to Magnus that Alec had used the word partner rather than boyfriend.  
Magnus smiled and Xe shook his hand, “I have read your work Mr Bane. I have a keen interest in Indigenous cultures and I particularly like the work you did in Nepal. Your reputation proceeds you.” Magnus smiled, this man had obviously done his home work.  
“Please call me Magnus”

Xe smiled, “Phillip has suggested that you maybe interested in working with us to explore and discover our ancestors. “  
Alec looked at Xe, “You will be wanting Magnus to run that project my speciality is Dragons.”  
Xe smiled, “That is what makes this a unique opportunity, It is one and the same, that is why we need both of you. We can assure you of all the funding and resources you require. However we do not partner with other organisations.”   
Alec smiled, “I am certainly open to it, But I will need to discuss it privately with Magnus before making any commitment.”  
Alec placed his hand on Magnus leg. Magnus was surprised as Alec obviously wanted to let Xe know they were a couple.  
Xe looked at Magnus and Magnus started speaking to him in Mandarin.  
Xe replied in his native tongue Magnus lent over and shook his hand.  
Phillip and Alec sat and looked at each other.

Alec looked at Magnus, “I did not even know you could speak Chinese.”  
Magnus rolled his eyes, “Its mandarin, and you never asked.”  
Alec smiled, “ So do you speak any other languages”  
Magnus smiled,” 7 fluently”  
Alec smiled and looked at Phillip. “Don’t worry Alec, Sarah is a specialist in over 9 different currencies”  
Xe laughed as he looked at Magnus and Alec, “So we will discuss the project in more detail. If you are interested.Let Phillip know and we will talk again.”

Alec smiled, “I am just surprised as I would have thought there were plenty of Chinese archaeologists that would know far more than I do.”  
Xe nodded, “ Yes, there are. However, you are the only person in the world that has ever found one and as Magnus specialises in cultural anthropology you are the men we want. Please seriously consider the offer and let me know over the next couple of weeks.”

Xe stayed for another hour and then left. Phillip offered Alec and Magnus a drink and Alec politely refused as he was still recovering from last night.

They stayed for a little while longer before Magnus and Alec left promising to keep in touch.  
They headed back to Magnus apartment and Magnus asked Alec if the wanted to go out later.  
Alec smiled, “No not really, Can I cook for you”  
Magnus smiled, “Baby you can do anything you like.”  
Alec smiled. “Can I have a nap”  
Magnus laughed, “ Yes baby, I have some work to do. You can nap on the bed.”  
Alec smiled, “ Can you wake me up in a couple of hours if I am not up”  
Magnus smiled, “Yes. Now go have your nap.”  
Alec walked in and did exactly that.

Alec woke up and the room was dark, he had been sleeping for 4 hours. He walked out of the bedroom and noticed small tealight candles lit. He could smell food being cooked and turned the corner to find Magnus standing in the kitchen tasting dinner with a glass of wine in his hand wearing his silk pyjamas.

Alec was smiling and quietly walked up behind him, “It smells great”  
Magnus smiled, “ enjoy your nap?”  
Alec nodded. Magnus passed him a glass of water and then suggested he get changed into something more comfortable like his pyjamas. Alec nodded and did exactly that washing his face to freshen up before walking back out.

Magnus grabbed him by the hand and took him to the couch, “you- stay here”

Magnus walked back over with one plate and fork and a glass of wine with the bottle tucked up under his arm. He placed the glass down on the coffee table then the bottle and then he sat across Alec’s lap.  
Alec smiled, “I like the candles”  
Magnus smiled as he twisted the fork and waited for Alec to open his mouth feeding him dinner. Alec’s eyes rolled back in his head, “Oh my god- that is so good. That is the best pasta Carbonara I have ever had.”  
Magnus smiled, “I am glad you like it.”  
Alec sat quietly as Magnus continued and passed him the glass of wine. Alec noticed some sauce on the bottom of Magnus lip and he wiped it with his finger and placed it in his mouth.  
Alec looked at Magnus, “Magnus.”  
Magnus replied, “ Alexander”  
Alec smiled, “Magnus”  
Magnus replied, “Alexander”  
Alec had another mouth full and Magnus deliberately over loaded the fork as a little sauce dripped onto Alec’s chin and Magnus wiped it with his thumb and placed his thumb on the bottom on Alecs lip as Alec swallowed and then opened his mouth Magnus left his thumb there and Alec took it in his mouth. Magnus felt Alec get hard under him and he gently pushed back. Alec sighed. As Magnus took a mouth full and held Alec’s stare. The plate was nearly finished and Alec dipped his finger around the edge of the plate and moved it to Magnus mouth as Magnus sucked his fingers clean.  
Alec moaned, “Fuck Magnus”  
Magnus held his stare and placed the plate down and then grabbed his wine and handed it to Alec as Alec took a sip Magnus started to kiss his neck and Alec started to moan still holding the glass moving his hips as Magnus whispered, “We have all night Alexander, Just sit back and relax”  
Alec whispered back, “Kiss me”  
Magnus obliged him and shifted slightly moving Alec’s hand to the outside of his pyjamas showing Alec what he wanted him to do and how he wanted Alec to do it. Alec’s touch was perfect.  
Magnus whispered, “Show me”  
Magnus lifted slightly and placed his hand firmly on top of Alecs pants feeling his hardness. Alec did as he was asked and started to moan as Magnus moved his hand slowly. They both had there pants still on and were rubbing against each other when Magnus moved Alecs hand and started to grind against him, Alec pulled his hand away and Magnus whispered, “ exactly like this Alexander- Just let go. Come for me. Alec groaned and started to get faster and faster, grinding more forcefully against Magnus with his hands tightly around Magnus waist. Alec started to pant and moan and Magnus whispered into his ear, “I want to come for you”  
That was it Alec lost all control and Jolted back and heaved himself forward into Magnus as he exploded into his pants. Magnus came as well as Alec dug his mouth and teeth into Magnus neck.  
Magnus yelled “Fuck.” as they both rode themselves out into each other.  
Alec could not think or for that matter focus Magnus was not fished yet.  
Magnus whispered, “ Lay back and close your eyes”  
Alec did as he was asked and Magnus pulled down his pants and licked the messiness off his stomach and thighs.  
Alec moaned and ran his hands over Magnus. He had never had an experience like it and they hadn’t even had sex yet. Magnus was in know hurry. His fingers lightly ran over Alec’s thighs and he moved his mouth around the base of his impressive manhood until it became hard again. Magnus new it would not take long for him to come again and this time Magnus took it all in his mouth as Alec gripped the edge of the couch and gritted Magnus name through his teeth.

Magnus took a sip of his wine and climbed back up towards Alec as Alecs eyes were still closed. Magnus kissed him softly on the lips, “Are you ok”  
Alec smiled and opened his eyes, “That was amazing- You are amazing”  
Magnus smiled, “We. Alexander.”  
Alec shook his head, “No baby, that was all you.”  
Magnus kissed him, “Its not over yet.” Magnus passed him the glass of wine and told him to wait there.  
Alec grabbed his hand and pulled him back down and kissed him, this kiss was tender but not slow, not gentle. It was forceful and wanting and went forever. Alec sunk his teeth into Magnus neck, in that special point he had found before and sucked it. Magnus back arched and Alec went with him and Magnus groaned and sighed. Magnus pulled away and Alec smiled.  
Magnus leaned into him and placed his forehead against Alec’s. “You bring the wine and blow out the candles, I will run the bath the bath”  
Alec nodded.

Alec jumped in first and Magnus sat between his legs.  
Magnus and Alec laid in the bath washing and touching each other.  
Magnus grabbed the wine and leaned back, “Hey, while you were sleeping , I did some research and I think I have found a could of places in China that might be worth having a look at.”  
Alec raised his eyebrow, “Really”  
Magnus smiled, “Maybe. I cross reference the similarities between your find and the slides you were interested in of mine and then searched for similarities. There is about 5 that fit. 2 of them are quite isolated.”  
Alec gently kissed Magnus shoulder, “Oh lets have a look after the bath.”  
Magnus smiled, “Are you dumping me for Dragon reserach.”  
Alec laughed, “Fuck the dragons”  
Magnus laughed, “How about I show you in the morning after you cook breakfast.”  
Alec laughed. “Am I cooking breakfast”  
Magnus smiled, “Aha”  
The water was getting cold and they both got out and dried off.   
“Magnus”  
“Alexander”  
Alec laughed, “Magnus”  
Alexander”  
“Magnus, I really want to do something else”  
Magnus smiled, “Like what Alexander? Play scrabble? Paint the kitchen? Iron my shirts”  
Alec laughed and walked up to him and Magnus started walking backwards towards the bed, “ We can play scrabble and I will paint your kitchen and Iron our shirts, but there is something else. You know what I want Magnus.”  
Magnus laughed,” Chocolate- apple pie”  
Alexander pushed him gently on the bed, “mmm close.”  
Magnus kissed him and they spent hours touching each other until Magnus lifted and looked at Alec, “Are you sure”  
Alec smiled, “I have never been surer of anything in my life.”  
Magnus was right, It did hurt and it was uncomfortable at the start. But Magnus was careful and very gentle and soon they had found a natural rythm and even with all the experience Magnus had had. He had never had sex like he did with Alec.

Magnus layed on his side looking at Alec. “Are you Ok”  
Alec looked at him with the biggest smile on his face,” Oh we are definately doing that again.”  
Magnus laughed, “Now”  
Alec laughed, “Maybe after breakfast.”  
They both laughed and Magnus kissed him and held him in his arms, “I am not letting go”  
Alec smiled and snuggled in,”promise”  
Magnus kissed him again, “promise”


	5. Meet the Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is just busy and Magnus finds out more than he really wanted to. Perhaps it is all moving a little to fast.

Alec was checking his messages on his phone as he made breakfast while Magnus slept.  
There was a message from Jace, “Hey might have to move the wedding up- Just at the hospital with Clary. Call me when you can.”  
It came through at 2 am.  
Alec called straight away and Jace answered, he sounded tired and still asleep.   
“Hey Jace, Is everything okay”  
Jace sighed, “ Yeah but can we catch up today.We are going to move the wedding up to next week”  
Alec agreed, “Yep. I’ll come straight over.”  
Jace answered, “No need to rush man, make it about 11-12. We had a late night”  
Alec agreed and finished breakfast.

Magnus woke and noticed his bed empty, his heart sunk as he thought Alec had left.

Magnus walked out and smiled and Alec rushed him and kissed him, “Oh I was going to bring you breakfast in bed.”  
Magnus smiled, “I thought you had gone.”   
Alec looked at him, “What? Oh I just didn’t want to wake you, sorry”  
Magnus watched as Alec whisked the eggs. Magnus placed his hand down Alecs back, “Don’t distract me Magnus- I’ll burn your omlette.”  
Magnus laughed and kissed him on his shoulder, Alec smiled.

 

Meanwhile….

 

Roberts Personal Assistant walked in to his office. Her name was Mia and she was the computer super guru. In fact there was nothing she could not hack into or reprogram or find.

Robert looked at her, “and?”

Mia looked at him, “Your not going to like it. It's not about you.”  
Robert sat back, “who is it about?”  
Mia stiffened, “Alexander.”  
Roberts face frowned, “and who is looking?”  
She placed a folder on his table, “You are not going to like this either.”  
Mia stood there, “This is an associate, we believe he gets paid by Morgenstern and I think he is going to target Alexander and run his operations through his projects. He has offered alot of money to Stanford. There is something else, Alec is looking for finance to go to Nigeria- there’s a copy of an email”  
Robert looked at the intel flicking though the folder, “Like fuck he is”  
Robert opened his draw and pulled out his personal phone and called Alec.  
Alec looked at his phone and answered , “Hey Dad”  
Robert smiled, “Hey Digger.”   
That was Roberts nickname for Alec since he was 3 years old and once fell asleep trying to dig a tunnel under the back fence finding an old dog bone that Alec was sure was a dinosaur bone.  
Robert was serious“Are you looking for private funding to go to Nigeria”  
Alec replied honestly, “No. But I am considering an offer to go to China. Why?”  
Robert was relieved, “Someone is checking up on you. They know everything and they are not looking to support your research. Digger, they have other interests.”  
Alec knew better than to lie to his father, “Yeah I know. Its just to throw them off.”  
Robert said, “Do not fuck around here Alec, you have no idea what they are capable of”  
Alec nodded, “Don’t worry Dad. But I do have something to tell you.”  
Alec turned and smiled at Magnus, “I have met someone”  
Robert was surprised, “ Are you sure he is who is says he is-I just don’t want to see you get hurt.”  
Alec smiled, “Yep, you can google him. His name is Magnus Bane- He works for Harvard.”  
Robert smiled, “well I cant wait to meet him. Does he fish?  
Alec smiled, “Magnus-Do you fish?”   
Magnus nodded, “Not for years-but yeah.”  
Robert heard him, “What about scotch-Does he drink scotch.”  
Alec asked, “scotch?”  
Magnus nodded, “Only the good stuff!”  
Robert heard, “Good- Bring him with you! When can you come home.”  
Alec smiled, “Jace is getting married in a week so after then”  
Robert smiled, “ Ok, but I am going to tell mother your coming so if you don’t look out!”  
Alec agreed, “I will talk to you soon, Love you.”  
Robert replied, “Love you too.”

Robert looked at Mia , “Find me info on Magnus Bane.”  
Mia smiled, “I don’t have to I know all about Magnus. Harvard boy”  
Robert smiled, “ I want a full report”  
Mia smiled, “Ok. But can I just say that if Magnus & Alec have hooked up the world is a better place for it.”

Robert smiled, “We will see.”

It took Mia 45 minutes to compile a report on Magnus, she walked back in to Roberts office and handed him the report. You need to read page 11. Its really important and very sad. Other than that. Magnus is fine.

Robert turned to the flagged page and read what happened in Indonesia. Magnus had came to them and though Robert was not aware at the time, Magnus had done everything he could to try and convince the authorities Morgenstern was running drugs and begged them to help his friend. They did nothing.The project was shut down and Magnus friend was executed.

It was not the first time Robert had read something like this and though he could not do anything about it now. It still made him angry. The names on the report were all gone now after a big sweep within the department with many of them dead or shot. Corruption was like a disease, there really was no cure. Still it did not seem to be enough.Though we was sure Magnus was clean and would make sure he was safe. It was the least he could do. 

He looked at the photos and smiled. Magnus had some powerful friends. He was a good looking guy and was happy for Alexander. One name rang through his head, Phillip Wooden. Phillip had trained with him years ago and never graduated leaving for what Phillip described to be more honourable employment.

 

Alec smiled at Magnus, “Mum and Dad want to meet you.”

Magnus smiled, “Sure, but why did you say Jace was getting married next week.”

Alec handed him is phone and told Magnus about the conversation he had had with Jace while serving the omlettes.

Magnus and Alec finished breakfast and headed to Jace & Clarys.

Jace and Clary sat around the table when Alec and Magnus arrived. The minute Jace saw Alec he new he had had sex. Jace knew Alec like the back of his hand. Jace smiled at him and winked at Magnus.  
Clary looked tired and frail and was obviously upset.

Magnus and Alec sat at the table and Clary wiped her eyes. “There is just no way we can do it in time- It doesnt matter.”  
Magnus looked at her,”How long”  
Clary looked at Jace and shrugged her shoulders she couldn’t even say it. Jace looked at Alec, “Maybe two weeks.”  
Magnus looked at Alec. “We need some extra help?”  
Alec smiled as they both said what they were thinking, “ Sarah”  
Magnus looked at Clary, “ Can I call one of my friends”  
Clary smiled, “I don’t even have a dress, and we haven’t got alot of money put away”  
Magnus smiled, “You leave that to me.”  
Alec smiled, “If anyone could, this lady could.”  
Magnus smiled, “Her name is Sarah Wooden”  
Clary looked at Magnus, “What the socialite who’s on the hospital board?”  
Magnus smiled, “Yes”  
Alec nodded, “We went over to her place for lunch yesterday.”  
Clary was impressed.  
Magnus smiled and pulled out his phone calling her, “Sarah, I need a favor- Can I borrow your garden for a small wedding”  
Everyone heard her squeal “Oh Phillip, Magnus is getting married to that beautiful Dragon man”  
Alec’s face went red and Clary and Jace laughed.  
Magnus laughed, “No No but his best friend is.”   
Magnus provided Sarah with all the information she needed explaining Clary was a nurse and the art work he had on the wall was hers as that was Sarahs favorite piece.  
Sarah did not hesitate and invited them over to discuss all the details. Before long everything had been arranged with Clary agreeing to do some comissioned work in lew of payment.  
Phill Jace and Magnus and Alec were playing pool and Clary and Sarah were in her office organising the day.  
The wedding would be held in 4 days and all they needed was the dress and rings.  
Clary smiled, “I am going shopping with Sarah you guys need to get the rings.”  
Jace smiled, “Done”

Clary spent most of her time at the hospital. Sarah organised everything and the big day finally arrived.

The wedding was beautiful. Jace and Alec stood waiting for Clary to walk down the aisle. Everything was perfect. The sun was out, Even Alec caught his breath as Clary walked down the aisle with her mother by her side being pushed in her wheel chair most of the way and then walking another 10 steps un aided with Magnus on one side, just incase she fell or had to rest.The make up ladies had done a great job and Clarys mum had a glint in her eye. While she was obviously frail, she had summoned every single piece of energy she had to ensure she would be with her daughter today.

The ceremony was short and sweet and the garden reception was faultless. 4 waiters walked around serving food with Jace and Clary mingling with the 30 guests.

There was a small string quartet playing and everyone had a great time.

Clarys mother made a speech and there was not a dry eye anywhere. Even Phillip shed a tear. She had always wanted a son, and considered Jace the son she never had. She thanked Sarah and Phillip for their kind support to Clary and was comforted in the fact Clary was well loved and would be well looked after.

The nurse that had accompanied Clarys mother took her back to the hospital as she had started to tire. 

The other guests left and Sarah and Phillip, Magnus and Alec and Clary and Jace all sat around as Clary and Jace opened the presents.

Sarah smiled,” Thank you for letting us host your wedding. I know you said not to, but well. You can’t get married and not have a wedding present so here.”

It was a nights accomodation at ‘The Ritz” Penthouse apartment for tonight and included room service and breakfast and late check out.

Clary and Jace hugged her and Phillip and Sarah had organised Raphael to drive them detouring to pick up some clothes in a 1943 White Bentley with red leather interior with Sarah offering to deliver the wedding gifts to their apartment the next day.  
Once they had left, Alec and Phillip were in the pool room. Alec had told Phillip he wanted to chat further about China after he returned from his parents and Phillip agreed to organise it.

Phillip smiled, “Xe will be very happy.”

Alec and Magnus left and headed back to Magnus apartment  
Alec sat on the couch, “If I ever get married, I would like a wedding like that with probably a few more people”  
Magnus smiled. “It was lovely.”  
Alec nodded, “That waiter with the short hair liked you.”  
Magnus laughed, “No he didn’t.”  
Alec smiled, “Yeah he did- I saw him talking to you and smiling.”  
Magnus smiled, “He was asking about you!”  
Alec raised his eyebrows and what did you say.  
Magnus walked up to him, “I gave him your number.”  
Alec laughed, he knew Magnus would not have done that, “Well my boyfriend is not going to be happy about that.”  
Magnus smiled as he made coffee, “I must say, you do look very hot in a tux.”   
Alec blushed, “So tomorrow we head to my parents”  
Magnus nodded, “Yes, I am a bit nervous about that”  
Alec smiled, “You have nothing to worry about. Dad is great. Just don’t out drink him or out chess him, and definately don’t out fish him. It will be good to see him before we leave.”  
Magnus looked at him”Leave!”  
Alec nodded, “China”  
Magnus took a drink of his coffee. Alec looked at him, “Oh god- your not going”  
Magnus put his coffee down, “I never said that. I thought we were going to talk more about it.”  
Alec took a sip of his coffee, “We are. I asked Phillip to organise a meeting for when we get back from my parents.”  
Magnus nodded.  
Alec was becoming nervous, He sat and folded his arms, “So- what is it”   
Magnus sat back, “Alexander we both have other commitments, It is not as simple as it sounds.”  
Alec nodded his head, “Yes it is”   
Magnus shook his head, “No its not. You are on leave for 5 more weeks, and then what- without China, back to Italy. I have 2 months before I am back in Romania. That is the reality.”  
Alec stood up, “Oh sorry I didn’t realise there was an expiry date- I thought we were seeing each other.”  
Magnus stood up, “and I didn’t realise I had to do what ever you were doing. At least Romania and Italy are on the same continent.”  
Alec looked at Magnus, “ doesnt sound like you are even considering China.”  
Magnus looked at Alec, “sounds to me like you are already going. Are you telling me that if I don’t go to China with you- thats it!”  
Alec shook his head, “No I never said that. I just thought you wanted to go?”  
Magnus smiled, “I do want to go, Its just that we have not been seeing each other very long and its a big decision.”  
Alec looked at him, “ I understand. Let me know what you decide” Alec went to leave and  
Magnus looked at him, “We cant talk about it, if you leave Alexander!”

Alec looked at him, “ok- fine. What is really bothering you Magnus.”  
Magnus sighed, “what happens if we go to China and we break up.”  
Alec smiled, “what happens if we go to China and find Dragons”  
Magnus stared, “What happens if you find someone else”  
Alec smiled, “ What! You are scared - what are you scared of?”  
Magnus walked over to the painting, “Alexander the last time I felt like this about anyone I lost them and it ripped my heart out. I am just worried something will happen and I will loose you too. I think its all to good and I am waiting for something bad to happen.”  
Alec walked up to him, “Magnus! You don’t have to worry. Nothing bad will happen. You are worrying about nothing. The worst thing that can happen is that I don’t have you in my life! That is the worst thing that can happen. I would throw it all a away and get a job washing dishes if it meant that much to you. Mind you, kitchens can be dangerous places.”  
Magnus smiled as Alec placed his hand on his Magnus face, “Magnus all I want is to be with you- That is all.”   
Magnus sighed and touched his hand, “Oh Alexander and I want to be with you too. I am not use to being happy. Just- Lets-…”  
Alexander looked at him and smiled, “Kiss Magnus- Lets just kiss!”

The next day Alec hired a car and drove with Magnus to his parents. It was a nice house with well maintained garden and beautiful roses lining the fence line and pathway.

Alecs parents were in the front yard as they pulled up. Alec greeted them with hugs and introduced them. Robert firmly shook Magnus hand as Magnus handed over a large bottle of scotch. Robert smiled, “You my boy can stay- Your friend, not so much.”  
Magnus laughed and smiled.   
Alecs mother smiled as Alec handed her a bunch of flowers, “Magnus said I should bring you flowers.”  
Alecs mother smiled looking at Magnus, “Thank you they are beautiful.”   
Magnus nodded “Not as beautiful as your roses.”

The next day was raining so Robert set up the chess board and Alec headed into town with his mother to help her get some groceries. Magnus was a little rusty but it didn’t take him long to catch up and he was sure the scotch helped.  
Robert looked at him, “ You are good for Alec- He loves you.”  
Magnus smiled, “Well it goes both ways Robert.”  
Robert nodded, “There is something I have to tell you.”  
Magnus took a drink of his scotch waiting for Robert to continue, “I know about Indonesia and I am very very sorry that happened to you.”  
That was not what Magnus was expecting. The unassuming Robert surprised Magnus as he also took his knight off the table.  
Magnus stared at him, “and may I ask how you know that and why are you apologising?”  
Robert leaned back as Magnus took his rook off the table, “Did not see that coming- Well because I work for a department that should have protected you and listened, but at the time corruption was rife and I was not in a position to do anything.”  
Magnus starred at him, “You are CIA”  
Robert smiled, “Something like that.”  
Magnus refilled his glass to half way.  
Robert looked at him, “I am very aware of Morgensterns interest in Alexander and I can promise you this, It will not be an issue for much longer.”  
Robert moved his piece on the board and Magnus sat back, “To be honest with you. I don’t have a lot of faith in anyone to ‘fix’ it and I would rather be as far away as possible. I will not make the same mistake as last time. Alec needs to go to China and just do his thing. He will be safe there.”  
Magnus moved his piece and Robert smiled as he looked at Magnus. “He wont go with out you.”  
Magnus took another drink, “I know.”   
Magnus played his Queen and Robert smiled moving his.  
Magnus took another drink and looked at Robert, “Please tell me you are not going to use Alexander to set up Valentine?”  
Robert smiled, “ Jesus NO. I agree with you- this is not a game Magnus. I want Alec to be as far away from it as possible. That card has already been played.”  
Robert slide his piece in and smiled, “Check mate!”  
Magnus lifted his glass, “Well played. Another game.”  
Robert smiled, “Yes” and they reset the pieces  
Magnus smiled, “You are talking about Nigeria.”  
Robert nodded, “Yes Phillip seems to have it all under control. He has been waiting a long time. I understand -I would do the same given the circumstances”  
Magnus nearly choked on his scotch. “What do you mean?”  
Robert looked at him, “You don’t know?”  
Magnus shook his head, “Know what?”  
Robert took a drink, “Your friend who was executed was his half brother. Same mother different fathers”  
Magnus did not know that and sat back stunned.   
Robert saw his reaction, “I thought you knew”  
Magnus shook his head. Though it did make alot of sense now he thought about it. Magnus was annoyed, he felt like he was/had been played.   
Robert could tell the change in his face, “Thats why you have never had a problem with any other projects. That is why Phillip has kept an eye on Morgenstern. He was worried he would try and hurt you. It was the last thing Sean said to him. Look out for Magnus!. Don’t be angry with him for that. The fact that you and Alec are together is not relevant. You did that all by yourselves. I will tell you this though. Phillip does not know Alec is my son and he won’t either. I am known in my work as someone different. An alias if you like and Phillip and I do not communicate. Though at times, I have sent him messages through other means.”  
Magnus had moved his pieces and Robert smiled.   
Magnus looked at him, “So what your saying is we are in the middle of a war.”  
Robert shook his head, “No more like on the sidelines. Morgenstern has bigger issues at present. He just sees Alec as an opportunity not a threat. You need to get on with it and not worry about it.”  
Magnus smiled and nodded as he understood.  
Robert moved and collected two pieces off the board as Magnus took another drink., “Can I just ask you something?”  
Magnus smiled as he was concentrating, “Of course”  
Robert watched to see what he would do, “Did Alec tell you not to beat me?”  
Magnus laughed, “Yeah he did.”  
Robert laughed, “ You should if you think you can.”  
Magnus smiled and moved his King waiting for Robert. “He told me not to out drink you or out fish you.”  
Robert laughed, “You can out Chess me and out drink me- But I doubt you can out fish me.”   
Robert moved his rook and Magnus smiled.  
Magnus moved his Queen and smiled, “ Check mate”  
Robert sat back, “Nicely played. Another game”  
Magnus nodded.   
Robert set up the pieces as Alec and his mother arrived home. Magnus and Robert were playing and Alec smiled as he looked at the half bottle of scotch, “So who is winning?”  
Robert smiled, “Its one all”  
Alec raised his eyebrow and grabbed the bottle of scotch pouring himself a glass.  
Robert had won fair and square and after dinner they played scrabble and all the men were out done by Alecs mother. “Ha, 3 university degrees and I win.”  
Magnus laughed.  
Alec smiled , “that is because you put an ‘s’ on the triple word scores”  
Marissa smiled, “That my boy is called opportunity” she winked at him.  
Alec looked at Magnus, “Just a heads up- do not play poker with my mother.”

The next 2 days were spent fishing and no one did very well. Not even Robert. It was their last night and Magnus and Alec cooked dinner and after watching some local television and having a few drinks headed off to bed.

Magnus had not told Alec about his conversation with his father. It was irrelevant. They one thing Magnus did realise was that Alec was his life. He could not imagine what life would be like with out him and could have easily stayed another week. 

 

As Magnus drifted off to sleep he dreamt he was in a cave with Alec. Alec was red with a green underbelly, horns and a spikey tail as it swayed from side to side and Magnus was brown with a yellow underbelly with no horns and a longer tail. He had no spikes on his tail but he did have wings.  
They were both curled up by a fire. Slowly Alec lifted his head and smiled, “You came then”  
Magnus nodded and smiled, “Yes. We hunt together we fought together we should be together.”  
Alec’s tail stopped sweeping the floor. “We are the last Magnus and there is no more food”  
Magnus placed his head down rubbing his chin in the dirt. “Everything is frozen even the ground”   
He watched as Alec closed his eyes and then moved closer to him. Placing his wing over the top of him and pushing his nose up against his.

Magnus woke up at 2:00am startled. He shook Alec, “Alexander! Alexander!”  
Alec thought something was wrong. “What, Magnus. Whats wrong”  
Magnus rolled on top of him, “China Alexander. Lets go to China”  
Alec laughed though he was slightly annoyed at being woken up. Alec had his arms around Magnus waist, “Ok. China it is. Can I go back to sleep now.”  
Magnus smiled as he layed on top of him, “No.”  
Alec laughed, “I have never had sex in my parents house let alone my old room.”   
Magnus smiled, “There’s a first time for everything.”

The next morning they woke up and had breakfast and before they headed back to Magnus place. Robert handed Magnus his number, “Regardless what happens, you can always call me.”  
Magnus smiled, “Thanks Robert”  
Robert shook his hand and hugged Alec, “You be good to him, he owes me a bpottle of Scotch.”  
Alexander smiled and whispered, “Thanks Dad”  
Robert nodded as they drove out of the driveway. Their happiness did not last long as Alec received a text message from Jace that Clary's mother had passed away during the night.


	6. First trip to China

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This province is on my bucket list, not only for searching for Dragons, but for its ancient beauty.

Magnus and Alec met Xe at Phillips house with Magnus a little distant. Phillip noticed. “ Are you ok Magnus?  
Yes I am fine. Sorry I just have alot on my mind. Phillip understood and excepted his response.  
Xe could not have been happier. He had offered both of them a two week visit all expenses paid including a private jet and a guide. And then they would meet again. They would leave in two weeks.  
Alec and magnus had worked on the proposal and handed it to Xe. He had also had his own and handed them a copy each. The scheduled hour meeting turned into 3. With Magnus and Alec both agreeing Xe proposal far exceeded their expectations. A date was set and they were on their way.

Magnus and Alec were back in Magnus apartment. Clarys mothers funeral would be in two days and apart from that. Magnus and Alec were both fielding calls from everyone. Magnus was a list man. He had wrote everything down and crossed it off as he went. Neither of the Uni’s they worked for excepted their formal resignations. With them extending leave.

Xe had even organised a car to pick them up. Magnus and Alec boarded the private jet and Magnus laughed, “This is very cool.” They were met by a young lady who took them on a tour and offered them drinks. The plane was decked out like a large lounge room and Alec noticed there was even a seperate room with a bed and fully operational bathroom. It was an 18 hour flighht in total and Magnus and Alec enjoyed all of it. The had been working for some of the flight and the cabin attendent did laugh when she saw Alec in his spiderman pjyamas.

They landed at Golog airport Situated in the northeastern part of the Qinghai-Xizang(Tibet) Plateau in Northwest China, Qinghai Province is known as the “Roof of the World".  
Most of the province consists of mountains and high plateaus, with an average elevation of over 3000 metres above sea level. Between the high mountains are broad basins, rolling hilly areas and extensive flat tableland.  
The province has a typical continental climate, characterized by the dry windy and cold weather. The annual mean temperature is -5°- 8°C and the annual precipitation is 250-550 mm.  
It possesses famous mountains and great rivers. The famous rivers such as the Changjiang(Yangtze) River and the Huanghe River all rise here. The beautiful glaciers and rolling lofty mountains offer the ideal places for mountain-climbing and scientific investigations. Qinghai Lake, the largest inland salt lake in China, is a national major famous scenic area. There stands a Bird Island in the northwestern part of the lake, where over 100000 various birds are dwelling from May to autumn every year, presenting a splendid sight. Other famous historic sites include Tar Monastery in Huangzhong, Grand Mosque in Xining.  
From there they were collected by car and then proceeded to another house. It was beautiful and their hosts were also their guides. Chee was almost 30 and his wife Yeni had 4 small children. All the children took a keen liking to Alexander & Magnus and they called them “The Dragon men.”  
They were taken on tours and shown the local area. With both of them agreeing that Magnus research had clearly been a great place to start. Alec looked around and decided to start his research at the base of the mountains , not far from the lake where the house they were staying in sat neatly on the edge. A well built neat and simple place with no television but they did have wifi.

The stood on the waters edge and Magnus smiled, “Your father would love it.”   
Alec smiled, “Yeah he would.”  
Magnus smiled, “I am going to ask Chee to take me fishing and send your Dad some photos”  
Alec smiled, “He would love that. He would not like the cold.”  
One of the children approached with a stick and a ball and spoke to them.   
Magnus smiled, “He wants to play ball.”  
Alec smiled and nodded, “Great idea.”  
Alec was like the big friendly giant and had the children following him and Magnus constently as if they were some side show. Alec and Magnus didn’t really mind.  
Chee aproached them smiling, “We have some one very important coming to meet you, he is considered very wise and very well respected here. If he does not like you. You will not get any help.”  
Magnus and Alec nodded understanding exactly what Chee meant.  
Chee placed his head down. “You know my wife and I are very happy to have you here with us. My wife likes you both very much and the children do to.”  
Alec smiled, “We like you to. It is a stunning place. You are very lucky and your wife and yourself are beautiful people.”  
Chee smiled, “ Thank you. You sleep together and we know you are very close in each others heart. Not everyone understands this. Tsang does not understand this.”  
Alec bacame annoyed and Magnus smiled, “You are correct even in our own place, not everyone understands this. We are best friends who work together, business partners”  
Chee smiled, “Yes. That is good.”  
Alec was annoyed. “So now we pretend we are not who we are.”  
Magnus smiled, “Are we not best friends who work together and are business partners?”  
Alec raised his eyebrow, “You know what I mean Magnus”  
Magnus smiled,“Are you planning on sticking your tongue down my throat or taking me on the coffee table?”  
Alec smiled, “Maybe”  
Chee smiled, “Just until he leaves. He will only come once. This is very important.”  
Alec agreed and Magnus smiled. “Of course, out of respect for you and your family.”  
Alec then understood exactly why it was important and smiled at Chee.

They went to play ball with the boys and then headed in for dinner with Yeni cooking up a storm.   
Tsang arrived and greeted them with a smile. He was very interested in both of them as he considered himself a well educated man.  
Magnus and Alec both presented well and Tsang was very taken with the approach Magnus had taken. Magnus had assured him there would be no haevy machinery or explosives, they wanted to learn from the local people and would respect the local culture.  
Tsang smiled, “and we will provide the people to do just that.”  
They drank and Tsang enjoyed listening as they both presented their bios and experience reassuring him that that had the utmost respect for the place.  
Tsang did not ask about their personal connection and they did not offer. He had given them his approval and looked forward to seeing them again.  
He left and Chee smiled and Yeni was very happy. It was important for them to have him in their house and Yeni was delighted the visit had gone very well with all the children behaving respectfully.

They had another week before leaving and Chee promised to take Magnus fishing tomorrow.


	7. Hello Nigeria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon and Raphael are men of many talents

Simon picked Valentine up from the airport. “Hey, Alec has asked me to pick you up. He is out on sight and well distracted looking for Dragons. I think he might be slightly obsessed.”  
Valentine smiled. “Well that is what he is here for.”  
Simon nodded. “Do you want to get a drink or anything before we head off.”   
Valentine shook his head. “No I am good to go.”  
Simon smiled, “Its about 3 hours drive. Wait till you see it. I think you are going to be surprised”   
They walked to the car and Valentine noticed two armed men standing beside it.   
Simon smiled, “They are ours. Protection!”  
Valentine shook their hands and they took off.  
Valentine asked Simon if Magnus was there. Simon shook his head. “ I wouldn’t mention it either. Alec and Magnus are not seeing each other and Alec is really angry about it. Apparently Magnus is not a fan of yours.”  
Valentine smiled.  
They pulled up to a site and the two men got out of the back and started unloading. There was a tent set up and Simon yelled out. “Hey Alec.”   
He beeped his horn and started walking inside the cave with the two men standing guard at the entrance.  
Simon smiled. “Hey Alec”  
There was no response.   
Raphael appeared from behind and had a gun pointed straight at Valentines head. Valentine felt it against the back of his skull “What the?”  
Simon smiled, “Fuck! Valentine. I believe the word your looking for is fuck.”

Valentine stood there confused, “What have you done with Alec, you will never get away with it.”  
Simon smiled, “Hmm Yeah I think we will.”   
Simon flicked a knife straight into Valentines right kidney.  
Raph smiled as Valentine went down on his knees.   
Raph lent over him, “Fancy being out played by a couple of scientists. You really fell for it. Should we tell him Simon?”  
“Well since he is going to die anyway? We might as well.”  
Simon pulled out a note and skimmed through it, “Let me see, Should I read the whole thing?”  
Raph shrugged , “If you want to, we have plenty of time”  
Simon smiled, “ Na not really. Just shoot him. Oh hold on- 4 bullets, Have you got 4”  
Raph nodded, “Yes. I have 6 just incase I miss.”  
Simon smiled, “Don’t forget you did say I could have a turn.”  
Raph smiled, “Of course. Which bullet do you want.”  
Simon smiled, “I will have the last one.”  
Raph nodded. “Oh by the way Phill Wooden says Hi and really wishes you had not set his brother Sean up to die in Indonesia.”   
Valentine was reeling. He could not believe it. He was bleeding perfusly and had his hand pushed against his side.  
Simon kicked him in his other kidney and smiled, “Oh and that was for Emma, the girl that you planted heroin on in Spain.”  
Valentine was breathing eratically, “I’ll give you anything you want.”  
Simon looked at Raph as Raph smiled at Valentine, “That is very tempting. But after serious consideration of your offer unfortunately it has been rejected.”  
Valentine heard the ‘click’ of the gun and replied, “People know where I am, they will come after you.”  
Simon smiled, “Na, don’t think so. They will be more interested in living and perhaps taking over your operation. Whats left of it.”  
Raph continued, “I am bored. Lets just shoot him”  
Simon looked at Raph, “But you promised I could have some fun before hand.”  
Raph smiled, “Well you better hurry”  
Simon went up to him and smiled, “You know you should take it as a compliment. With all the pain you have inflicted on others, I want this to be very special.”  
Valentines vision was starting to blurr.”I don’t give a fuck- you tell Phillip I will see him in hell.”  
Simon cut of his left ear and pulled out a flask. He took a mouth full and spat it out onto him. It was not alcohol, it was gasoline. Then he moved his knife to Valentines wrist and cut it.  
Simon pulled out a lighter and placed a piece of cloth from Valentine shirt into the flask.  
Raph smiled and looked at Simon, “You are very good at this, Are you going to take a souvenier!”  
Simon bowed to Raph, “ Thank you. I think I will. I do enjoy my work.”  
Simon opened his mouth and literally grabbed his tongue and sliced it off.  
Raph laughed, “It clearly shows”  
Simon looked at Valentine,”Oh don’t die on me now. The best bit is still to come. Do you have any last words”  
Raph laughed.  
Valentines eyes rolled back in his head as he fell forward.  
Simon stomped on both his hands breaking every finger and looked at Raph, “Do you want a turn.”  
Raph shook his head, “No , please I will watch the master”   
Simon shrugged. As he tucked the flask into the back of Valantines pants.  
Raph handed him another flash of water and he washed his mouth out.  
Simon took out a cigar and lit it, handing one to Raph and set the flask alight as they watched the fire spread and Valentine gurgle and try to scream and roll.  
Raph looked at him, “Can I shoot him now.”  
Simon watched, “In a few minutes. You know-I am so hard right now. When we get back to town, I am going have to find me some ladies and grab a drink. I have this awful taste in my mouth.”  
Raph smiled and nodded. “Can I shoot him now?”  
Simon nodded, “Yep.”  
Raph released six shots into Valentines burning carcass. They both sat and watched the burning body, the smell was awful and finally walked out smiling as the two men stood by the enterance.  
Simon looked at them, “He has decided to stay. We will come back for him next week.”  
The men knew exactly what had happened and smiled climbing back into the truck watching Simon get changed into jeans and a Tshirt and bury his clothes.They headed back into town with Simon handing over the jeep, keys his rolex and 10,000 US dollars to each of them and parting ways.   
Raph and Simon spent the night in the bar befriending a couple of local girls with some drinks and dollars and boarded the plane to return home.

They sat next to each other as the air hostess smiled at them, “Did you enjoy your stay Sir”  
Simon smiled, “I did, thank you. It is a beautiful place.”

Simon and Raphael arrived back at Phillips and walked in as if nothing had happened. Sarah greeted them with a smile and she asked them to complete the final changes for her website and the school.

Phillip walked in and smiled, "Oh nice to see you back, How was your trip?"  
Raphael smiled, "It was everything we hoped. Lovely place."  
Simon smiled and nodded. "It was very productive."  
Phillip smiled, "So any issues I need to know about?"  
Simon shook his head, "No not at all. We met with an possible investor, but I wouldn't rely on him. He was supposed to meet us again before we left but he didn't show."  
Phillip smiled, "Oh well never mind."


End file.
